1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to program-controlled electronic equipment, and more particularly to an electronic equipment which attains various functions by executing an externally loaded control program.
2. Related Background Art
Peripheral devices such as a printer which have their functions controlled by an externally loaded program have recently been marketed.
Such a device usually comprises a fundamental portion which is essential to the device and various optional features. Accordingly, depending on a combination of the optional features, various types of equipment from a minimum function to a variety of functions may be provided.
In such an equipment, a control program which is compatible to the control of all functions is loaded irrespectively of the configuration of the equipment, or a control program which conforms to the configuration of the equipment is loaded. In the former case, an unnecessary program which cannot be used in the equipment is loaded. In the latter case, another control program is required if the configuration of the equipment is partially modified or an equipment of a different configuration is installed.